Image scanning devices, such as scanners, are currently used for scanning information on objects such as sheets of paper, transparencies, picture negatives, three dimensional objects, and the like. Scanning the information provided on an object, such as a media sheet or three dimensional object includes converting the image information of the object into a digital image.
These image scanning devices may include a platen, a scan bar with a light source, and a lid with a backer material for scanning media sheets or objects. The object is placed on the platen such that a side of the object including the information to be scanned faces the platen. The lid with a backer material that is often white presses the object flat or holds the object stationary, when it is closed.
When scanning on these conventional devices, the lid of the scanner is closed and outputs a digital image that contains the image of the objects being scanned plus a full image of the white backer material. While the object may be adequately scanned, the white backer material may be difficult to remove from the scanned image. This can be difficult because, depending on the particular object and/or scan, the white backer material can be very close to the same color as the primary portions of the scan. Accordingly, a need in the industry exists.